1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable dinghies.
2. Prior Art
Sailing and motor driven cruisers often require a dinghy, e.g. a dinghy which is maneuvered by oars or paddles, for the purpose of transporting a person or persons and baggage between the cruiser and the shore. It is known to provide such a dinghy which, during use of the cruiser, is towed behind the cruiser.
However, in the case of small cruisers, it is undesirable to have to tow a dinghy because of its drag created on the cruiser. There is thus the need for a foldable dinghy which when not required may be readily compacted and stored in a small space.
Such dinghies may also, of course, be used on their own without a sailing or motor driven cruiser for example by anglers or as a boat on its own. The invention thus relates to foldable dinghies in general.